


The Best Lover

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Cheater, Love Triangles, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Not much like a triangle, Not that his husband really bother, Tony is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Tony Stark maintains a relationship secretly. One day his husband finds out.Like every occasion....





	The Best Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El mejor amante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059350) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Best Lover**

 

 

 

Tony lets out a sigh when the other's lips run down his neck. Low moans escape from his mouth when he finds particular pleasure when he feels the teeth buried in his flesh. He feels like the other, between his sudden fever, runs his hand over the desk, throwing everything on the floor and then help him settle on it.

Tony is too focused on the sensations that the blonde provokes that he does not hear the moment when the door is opened.

— Tony ... — murmurs the soft voice on his lips and then everything goes fast.

The sound of a body falling abruptly to the ground and after that he felt the strong grip that pulls him until hitting a firm chest makes him open his eyes with surprise.

— What the hell ...? — he listens to blonde one say and Tony perfectly distinguishes the snort of his captor while he put him in front on him.

He sighs to himself while Rogers stands up, observing the tense posture of the man who stands between him and Tony Stark.

— James ... — Tony begins

— Who the hell are you? — demands to know the man, with his gaze fixed on the blond, his arms crossed over his chest, hiding his kotenok with his body.

Steve shows an annoying frown.

— I'm Tony's boyfriend — responds irritably, to which the other raises an eyebrow — Who are you?

Barnes's face hardens.

— I am his husband.

Rogers's eyes open in surprise and they stare at the shorter one, asking for an explanation. The brunette has not given him a single glance since the other one had enter, since then he has dedicated himself to caressing his husband's arm while saying:

— You said you would be back next week, Buckaroo ...

— You said you wanted to see me soon — he replied as he wrapped him in his arms

— I did not mean to take the first flight back — Anthony replied serenely

James rolls his eyes to then kiss his crown with affection.

— It sounded like that.

Steve dedicates himself to observing them in silence, until he simply cannot take it anymore.

— Tony — calls the attention of the other raising his voice, two pairs of eyes fall on him — What is supposed to be happening?

Tony smiles just as he steps away from his husband, James sighs as he walks to the other side of the desk beginning to sort everything that fell out of it.

— I do not understand your question, Rogers ...

— You never said anything about being married — growled, watching Barnes.

— You never asked — responds with simplicity Tony.

— I thought it was something serious ... — he says, taking a step towards the brunette, about to reach his hands.

Feel a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Look at Barnes with hate.

— Go away boy. It's my husband you're dealing with ...

— If he really cared about his marriage he would not have dated me.

The blue orbs shine with discomfort in both, but with an almost terrifying temple Barnes' eyes seem to freeze calmly.

— He's playing with you ... You're stupid if you really think he'd leave me for someone like you.

The blonde's face turns red with fury. Tony only denies to himself as he goes to the mini bar that is installed in his office. He pours a glass of whiskey and prepares another for his husband calmly.

— Someone like me?

— Look around, kid… What do you have to offer him?

Barnes honestly ignores the life of that guy, and although what has been said has not been really specific seems to be just what the blond was afraid to hear, because his doubt before saying:

— I can love him and make him feel that he is the only one in the world.

They hear a snort and Steve feels his heart clench when he looks at Tony, who has a tired expression on his face.

— I told you the first time, Rogers... Our _thing_ was pure sex ... — says walking towards the pair

— I can make you happy — replies Steve, wounded.

James' arms wrap around his husband's body when he says:

— I already am ...

Steve purses his lips and is about to say something else when James adds:

— Get lost. For your own good, I hope you never come near my husband again.

The blonde does not say anything else. Arrange as he can his clothes and leave the office giving a loud slam. Tony has a satisfied smile on his face that is diminishing without really erasing when he feels the hand of the other taking with force his jaw.

He bites his lip when the other's blue eyes continue to sparkle with rage.

— So, did you miss me? — question Stark, without erasing his smile.

Barnes had a very serious expression on his face.

— Were you planning to let him reach the end right here?

Tony's hands linger on his husband's neck as he loosens his grip little by little, relaxing to each touch. He released Tony’s face without thinking. That man did what he wanted with him. Always.

— It was not the plan, but honestly ... Today I was feeling hornier.

Barnes's hand is placed over his sex now, and he smiles slightly when he found the erection that is forming under his touch.

— This is your excuse, doll?

Tony moans when the other envelops him in one movement.

_—_ _James ..._

Barnes’ lips reach those of his husband and he begins to touch him while they kiss with hunger. He met him being that way, free, wild, crazy even. He still loved that part of him with madness.

_—_ _Oh, God ..._

He liked that sometimes.

Be cheated on.

_—_ _Please ..._

It was not pleasant to imagine it, even to see it ...

_—_ _James..._

But hell, he enjoyed making him remember that, even if they were married, he was still the best lover he could have.

.

.

.


End file.
